Blood, Sex and Bombs
by ARCHER A LA CLASSE
Summary: Par LAITUE : Mettez ensemble un colonel blafard ambitieux et impitoyable et un alchimiste écarlate complétement psychopate vous obtiendrez un résultat qui promet d'être sanglant...
1. Il faut tout lui dire !

**Titre :** Il faut tout lui dire !  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages : **Archer et Kimblee  
**Pairing : **Archer/Kimblee  
**Disclaimer :** Les deux psychopathes de l'armée appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Moi je me contente de les observer de loin, de très très loin : on sait jamais ça pourrait être dangereux.  
**Rating : **M  
**Note : **Court OS écrit à l'origine pour la communauté 31Jours sur LJ avec comme thème « Fais pas ça non plus ! »  
**Nombre de mots **: 510 mots

* * *

Archer soupira. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'avoir Kimblee sous ses ordres serait aussi fatiguant.

Au début quand il l'avait fait réintégré en le prenant sous son commandement, Kimblee lui avait paru être le soldat idéal. Pensez donc : un homme capable de provoquer des explosions dévastatrices rien qu'en claquant dans les mains, un alchimiste extrêmement talentueux et sans aucune pitié, une véritable arme humaine prête à tout pour répandre la mort et qui obéissait aveuglément aux ordres tant qu'on le laissait donner libre cours à sa folie meurtrière. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Puis avec le temps étaient venus les premiers ennuis. Kimblee était en effet un alchimiste très doué et particulièrement psychopathe. Cependant, si ces qualités se révélaient précieuses sur le champ de bataille, c'était loin d'être le cas quand ils étaient cloitrés au QG. Ainsi Archer avait rapidement remarqué que Kimblee ne raffolait pas particulièrement du travail de bureau et que le manque d'action suscitait chez lui des crises d'agacement provoquant une importante diminution des effectifs de l'armée. Ce qui avait contraint Archer à surveiller étroitement son alchimiste. Et il fallait reconnaître que devoir être constamment derrière son dos pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries était un travail réellement exténuant.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la situation présente, Archer ne comprenait pas vraiment comment cela avait pu se produire. Il pensait pourtant avoir répertorié toutes les idées absurdes qui pouvaient traverser le crâne de l'Écarlate. Et il lui avait clairement indiqué ce qui était scrupuleusement interdit. Il se voyait encore lui faire la leçon :

« Non Kimblee, on n'explose pas les soldats, même si ce sont des abrutis et qu'ils vous énervent. Non Kimblee, on n'explose pas les civils non plus. Oui, je sais que cela pourrait causer un soulèvement de la population ; mais non, nous ne voulons pas d'une guerre civile maintenant. Non Kimblee, on ne se bat pas avec Mustang, même si c'est un insupportable tire-au-flanc doublé d'un Don Juan de bas étage. Non Kimblee, on n'explose pas le Fullmetal ; non même pas son automail ; oui même s'il vous donne mal au crâne à hurler qu'il n'est pas petit et que vous avez la gueule de bois. D'ailleurs on évite de se souler au QG aussi. Non Kimblee, on n'explose pas la porte, même si elle refuse de s'ouvrir... »

Oui vraiment il avait pensé à tout. Enfin à presque tout. Mais sérieusement comment aurait-il pu penser qu'il aurait aussi dû interdire cela à Kimblee ? C'est vrai, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour il aurait dû dire à l'alchimiste : « Non Kimblee, on ne couche pas avec son supérieur ! »

Sursautant suite à un nouvel assaut de la langue de l'alchimiste, Archer se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et renversa la tête en arrière en se mordant les lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kimblee à genoux devant lui et, laissant échapper un grognement de plaisir, songea que de toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu faire c'était tout de même la plus agréable.


	2. Un alchimiste doué de ses mains

**Titre :** Un alchimiste doué de ses mains  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages : **Archer et Kimblee  
**Pairing : **Archer/Kimblee  
**Disclaimer :** Les deux psychopathes de l'armée appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Moi je me contente de les observer de loin, de très très loin : on sait jamais ça pourrait être dangereux.  
**Rating : **T  
**Note : **A l'origine c'est un drabble pour mf_100mots sur LJ avec pour thème « main », mais comme d'habitude je préfère le texte avant raccourcissement donc ici pas de drabble strict.**  
Nombre de mots : **120 mots

* * *

Frank Archer jeta un coup d'œil discret aux mains de Kimblee.

Il les trouvait ensorcelantes, si belles et si meurtrières. Lorsqu'il était plongé dans leur contemplation, il lui arrivait de ne plus pouvoir décrocher ses yeux des mains de l'alchimiste.

Évidemment, il faisait attention à ce que personne ne le surprenne à admirer ainsi son subalterne. Cela ruinerait sa réputation.

Il s'oubliait parfois lorsque Kimblee utilisait son alchimie, le voir anéantir une chose uniquement grâce au pouvoir des cercles tatoués sur ses paumes était trop fascinant.

Cependant, c'était lorsqu'il posait ses mains sur son corps pour laisser libre cours à un tout autre talent qu'Archer reconnaissait la dextérité inégalable de l'Écarlate.


	3. Reddition charnelle

**Titre** : Reddition charnelle  
**A********uteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Archer et Kimblee (plus mention de Mustang mais il n'apprécierait pas ^^)  
**Pairing : **Archer/Kimblee  
**Disclaimer** : Les deux psychopathes de l'armée appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Moi je me contente de les observer de loin, de très très loin : on sait jamais ça pourrait être dangereux.  
**Rating** : M  
**Note **: Texte écrit à l'origine pour le thème « Capitulation » de 31_Jours sauf que la combinaison procrastination/inspiration qui vient au mauvais moment m'a empêché de le terminer dans les délais pour le poster là-bas.  
**Nombre de mots** : 620 mots environ

* * *

Entendant la porte de son bureau claquer, le Colonel Frank Archer leva la tête de ses dossiers pour jeter un coup d'œil impassible à Kimblee qui s'avança dans la pièce en lui adressant un sourire ne présageant rien de bon. Il fit mine de se remettre à travailler en ignorant l'alchimiste qui se pencha sur son bureau, les coudes posés sur les documents qui y étaient rassemblés.

« Encore avec ta paperasse ?  
-Oui. Contrairement à d'autres, je fais partie des rares personnes qui bossent ici.  
-Mouais... L'Écarlate attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux pour jouer distraitement avec avant de se redresser en lançant un regard fébrile au Colonel. S'allongeant à moitié sur le meuble, il ajouta : Je m'ennuie.  
-N'y a-t-il donc plus personne à faire exploser dans ce bâtiment ?  
-Bof, ils ne sont pas drôles ces soldats : ils n'osent pas fuir quand je leur ordonne de s'approcher, et ils sont tout aussi incapables de se défendre. Au moins les chimères de Greed opposaient une légère résistance. Ils ne sont pas non plus aussi pitoyables que des Ishbals, je me rappelle les gamins couinaient et pleuraient. Eux ils se contentent de rester immobiles en transpirant. C'est lassant.  
-Je compatis sincèrement, marmonna Archer en s'efforçant de regrouper les feuilles éparpillées par son interlocuteur. Maintenant j'aimerais continuer à travailler.  
-Tu ne préférerais pas qu'on s'amuse un peu tout les deux ?  
-Non.  
-Je suis sûr que tu as besoin de te détendre, déclara Kimblee d'un ton enjoué en se relevant pour se placer derrière le fauteuil du Colonel. Passant ses bras autour du cou d'Archer, il ajouta à son oreille : J'ai des tas d'idées pour égayer cette après-midi ennuyeuse.  
-Ça je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais nous verrons cela plus tard.  
-Allez Frank, ça va être amusant tu vas voir...  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça au QG ! Nos ébats n'ont pas à interférer avec le travail.  
-Ce genre de choses ne semble pas déranger Mustang, quand on voit le temps qu'il passe à flirter au téléphone.  
-Hé bien vas donc te faire foutre chez Mustang ! Il pourra probablement te caser entre deux rendez-vous.  
-Mais tu risquerais d'être jaloux, non ? susurra Kimblee en s'agenouillant à côté de lui pour glisser sa main sur son entre-jambe. N'obtenant qu'un grognement pour toute réponse, il intensifia ses caresses en posant son menton sur la cuisse de son amant avant de lui adresser un regard plein d'espoir. Et comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? Colonel ? Chef ? Patron ? … Sucre d'orge ?  
-Sucre d'orge ?... Tu te fous de ma gueule ?  
-J'ai pensé que ça t'irait, après tout j'aime tellement te sucer. »

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Archer quitta son fauteuil pour se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit vivement en lançant un regard glacial à l'alchimiste.

« Dehors ! »

L'Écarlate se contenta de secouer la tête en s'approchant.

« Kimblee, j'ai dit dehors !  
-Je refuse de quitter ce bureau tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je suis venu y chercher.  
-Ça suffit, si tu continues je vais devoir sévir.  
-J'ai hâte de voir ça. » rétorqua l'alchimiste en refermant la porte avant de plaquer son supérieur contre le mur.

Repoussant violemment son subalterne, Archer se redressa en tâchant de reprendre contenance. Tentative anéantie par un nouvel assaut de Kimblee qui lui tordit le poignet tout en le renversant sur le bureau.

« Alors Colonel ? On capitule ?  
-Va te faire foutre Kimblee !  
-Hum...Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai en tête mais tu as saisi l'idée générale. »

Malgré ses protestations, Archer du bien s'admettre vaincu quelques minutes plus tard. Et cela ne le dérangeait plus tellement à vrai dire.


	4. C'est moi qui commande !

**Titre :** C'est moi qui commande !  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages : **Archer et Kimblee  
**Pairing : **Archer/Kimblee  
**Disclaimer :** Les deux psychopathes de l'armée appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Moi je me contente de les observer de loin, de très très loin : on sait jamais ça pourrait être dangereux.  
**Rating : **T  
**Note : **Drabble écrit pour mf_100mots sur LJ avec pour thème « Capitaine ». Petite dédicace à Matsuyama : voilà Archer se venge pour la dernière fois ;-)**  
Nombre de mots : **100 mots

* * *

Frank Archer n'était pas vraiment un adepte de ce genre de choses, les menottes et autres gadgets de ce style ça ne l'avait jamais particulièrement intéressé. Cependant depuis que Kimblee et lui couchaient ensemble, il avait découvert avec joie une nouvelle forme de domination. L'indiscipline de l'alchimiste l'y avait forcé : il refusait délibérément d'obéir à ses ordres, jouait avec ses nerfs et passait son temps à le provoquer, oubliant qui était le plus gradé.

Évidemment il allait le détacher. D'ici une heure ou deux. Lorsque Kimblee aurait enfin compris que c'était lui le chef.


	5. Explosions au quotidien

**Titre :** Explosions au quotidien  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages : **Archer et Kimblee  
**Pairing : **Archer/Kimblee  
**Disclaimer :** Les deux psychopathes de l'armée appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Moi je me contente de les observer de loin, de très très loin : on sait jamais ça pourrait être dangereux.  
**Rating : **K+ (aujourd'hui on fait soft)  
**Note : **Drabble écrit pour mf_100mots sur LJ avec pour thème « Explosion » (et tout le monde sait à quel point ce thème s'accorde avec Kimblee)**  
Nombre de mots : **100 mots

* * *

Depuis le premier jour, Frank Archer avait aimé l'alchimie de Kimblee. Cette façon d'exploser une chose d'un simple geste était incroyable. Parce qu'il aimait le voir faire il le laissait exploser ce qu'il voulait.

Cependant Frank trouvait que l'alchimiste allait parfois trop loin. Tournant la tête dans sa direction il le fusilla du regard avant de maugréer :

« Il me semble t'avoir dit d'arrêter ça ! Bon sang c'est la deuxième fois cette semaine ! »

Kimblee étouffa un grognement avant de répondre.

« Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais horreur des réveils. »


End file.
